


“Did you snog on my bed?!!”

by DiAngelo2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, I love that there are tags for those, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAngelo2000/pseuds/DiAngelo2000
Summary: Remus and Sirius have recently had a new development to their friendship, one that both of them have wanted for a long time. But their blissful happiness is quickly ended when they realize that they need to tell their best friends, James and Peter.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	“Did you snog on my bed?!!”

The boys sat on the bed, sheets swamped around their waists. 

Remus looked down, redness spreading quickly across his cheeks contrasting sharply with his white scars. He pulled the thin sheet covering him up higher and looked towards Sirius.

Sirius was sitting up slightly, leaning against a pillow, his legs sprawled out. A cigarette was dangling limply from his lips. 

Remus motioned for Sirius to pass one to him. Sirius did, not quite looking Remus in the eye.

Remus took the cigarette and put it between his lips.

Sirius reached over and snapped his fingers in front of the cigarette in Remus’s mouth, lighting a small flame at the end of it.

Remus’s lips quirked up slightly, always amused by Sirius’s trick.

The cigarette still in his mouth, Remus arched his back, causing Sirius’s eyes to shoot down to his waist. 

Remus blushed again and pulled the sheet up self-conscious about his bare chest.

“Y’know I’ve already seen it all before right?” Sirius waved his hand around vaguely near Remus’s chest, a satisfied grin on his lips. 

Remus only shrugged, not yet trusting himself to speak. The blush on his face that had been there since Sirius kissed him in the broom closet grew impossibly redder. It was now almost matching with the bright red curtains of the dorm room bed.

Sirius noticed Remus’s obvious discomfort and grew anxious.

“Uh you were okay with... everything right?”

“Oh! Uh yeah, it was... it was fine. Good! Great!” Spectacular, amazing, incredible.

“Oh. Uh, good.”

“Yeah. Good.” Remus nodded and brought the cigarette back up to his lips. “James is going to kill us for smoking in here.”

Sirius chuckled, “ I think that’ll be the least of his worries.”

Remus looked at him in confusion, his eyes furrowing in a way that made Sirius want to kiss them smooth.

Then Remus’s eyes went wide with dread. “No, Padfoot, no! Please tell me we didn’t... Fuck!” Remus cursed loudly, standing up suddenly and tumbling off the bed. “Fuck!” He cried out again, this time in pain as he hit his foot on James’s trunk which was lying at the foot of the bed. 

Sirius cackled, taking obvious joy in Remus’s terror. He was enjoying it so much his mind hadn’t yet registered that Remus standing up had caused the sheet to fall, revealing him completely. 

“James is going to kill us Pads! We snogged on his bed!” Remus pulled anxiously at his hair, biting his lip worriedly. 

“You didn’t notice?”

“Well, I was distracted! You-uh...”

“I’m distracting?” The grin on Sirius’s face grew wider, but a slight redness dusted his cheeks.

“Fuck off Padfoot.” 

Sirius stood up to comfort his Moony, still smirking slightly. He knew he wasn’t in that much trouble, as Remus was still calling him by his nickname. 

Remus was running through a thousand different horrific possibilities of James's reaction when he felt Sirius’s arms wrap around his waist. Sirius rested his head on Remus’s shoulder and kissed a small scar on his neck softly. Remus calmed down slightly, sighing quietly as he leaned back towards Sirius.

Suddenly the two boys became hyper wear of the clothing situation, and both blushed hard. Neither of them was willing to let go of the other though, so they chose to ignore it for a second longer.

“We should probably get dressed,” Sirius said softly, breaking the silence. “Dinner will be soon, and James will be up after Quidditch practice.” James always spent his Saturdays doing endless laps of the quidditch pitch. He was usually joined by Sirius (and occasionally Remus when he has a good book), but today Sirius had joined Remus in the library for studying. And other things.

Sirius and Remus slowly broke apart, but neither traveled far from each other, not ready to be away from the other's warmth. They pulled on their clothes, somewhat reluctantly, constantly checking the door to see if James was back yet. 

Once clothed, Remus began to look for the map, determined to find where James was to brace himself for what came when James entered the dorm room.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” Remus said quietly, wand pointed at the map. Behind him, Sirius was on his second cigarette, a clear sign to Remus that Sirius was more anxious than he let on. 

A small dot with James’ tag on it was located in the common room, near the stairs up to the boys' dormitory. 

“He’s close,” Remus said, reaching a hand over to Sirius. Sirius took it and allowed Remus to pull him over to the bed, and then sat quietly as Remus took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out in the ashtray between their beds.

Remus was pushing his fingers through Sirius’s hair when he heard the door open. The only dorm door creaked as James opened it, and hit the dent in the wall that had been created by the constant banging of the door handle.

James was holding his broom in one hand and his latest copy of Quidditch Weekly in the other. 

He stomped into the room, mud falling off his boots and onto the carpet. Remus wanted to tell him to take them off at the door but didn’t want to make him any madder than he was going to be when he found out.

“You shouldn’t smoke in here, Pads.” was the first thing James said. 

“The windows open,” Sirius replied, not looking at James. Remus had removed his hand from Sirius’s hair but was still sitting closer to him than normal. James probably wouldn’t notice anything off about it, he was often not aware of people’s personal space. Just as Remus thought this, James proved him right by flopping on the bed next to the two, practically in Sirius’s lap. Remus tried not to let it bother him, already having spent quite enough time being jealous of Sirius and James’s relationship. He had been assured by Sirius that it was only platonic and that his feelings for James and Remus were very different. Remus had not had time to think about the relief he felt when hearing that, as he had been soon occupied by Sirius’s lips. 

Sirius and James were discussing tactics for their next Quidditch game as Remus was lost in thought. He was brought back to the present by Sirius’s careful hand on his thigh. 

“You okay?” Sirius said softly, close to whispering. James had gone silent, watching the exchange between the two boys. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine Padfoot.” Remus said back. He looked Sirius in the eyes. They were dark, and his eyebrows were tilted inwards, giving Remus a questioning look. Remus nodded his head slightly, giving Sirius a silent answer to his silent question. Sirius’s eyes lit up again, sparking the flame that lit up in them whenever Sirius was happy. Remus could remember all the times he had seen that light in those eyes, each moment reminding him of how desperately in love he was with this impossible boy. Now they were a reminder of the boy that loved him back. And who he loved back a scary amount, so scary that he wanted to scream it to the world. And while the world wasn’t yet in a place he could do that, he could maybe do that to the brown-haired boy sitting across from him, his hair ruffled from Quidditch practice, making it stand up even more than it usually did. Remus reached a hand down to meet Sriius’s on his thigh and interlock their fingers. Both Remus and Sirius were carefully studying James for a reaction. 

“Oh.” James audibly said. His eyebrows raised, and he looked back and forth between the two boys in front of him. Remus’s heart was beating fast and he was scared he might reach over to shake James if he didn’t say something soon. “How long?” James asked, still not giving any indication of what he thought of the new development to the boys' relationship. 

“A couple of hours,” Sirius said. His hand tightened on Remus’s, and the other inched towards the cigarette lying in the ashtray next to him. 

“But how long… has this been a thing you wanted?” James’s question was directed solely towards Sirius this time. 

“Wanted what?” Sirius asked, raising one eyebrow. “A boy? Moony?” At that Remus blushed, just the thought of Sirius wanting him in any way.

“Um.” Sirius’s question seemed to stump James, who had gone slightly red. “Boys?” 

“I’ve always wanted boys James,” Sirius answered, stretching his legs out. He was looking James in the eye now, almost challenging him. His tight grip on Remus’s hand revealed how scared he was of losing his best friend and brother. “I just didn’t realize it until… well I’ve been pretty sure for a while. A year maybe.” 

“Oh. And Moony?” James's eyes were focused on their interlocked hands. 

“Also always.” Sirius cracked a grin, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Oh.” James seemed to be out of questions.

“So?” Remus asked, anxious for James to tell them what he thought. He was tired of waiting for James, and he wanted to help ease Sirius’s anxious state. 

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think?”

“Oh!” James said, shocked. “Yeah of course I’m okay with this. What did you think I would say?” He smiled at the two.

“I don’t know. Your best friends that share a bedroom with you are suddenly together, we didn’t know what you would think.”

“I’m happy for you guys! I kinda thought something was off with you guys recently, especially you Moony. I’m so glad you guys are together.” James smiled at them, his face showing how honestly happy for them. Remus relaxed his shoulders and unclenched his hands. Beside him, he could feel Sirius do the same and let out a breath. 

“That’s great. That's fantastic. Yes.” Sirius said, closing his eyes and smiling. He was much less tense now and pulled Remus closer to him. He tucked his face into Remus’s hair, smiling against his scalp. James kept smiling at the two.

“You guys are cute.” 

“I know we are,” Sirius said. 

The door creaked open. This time it was Peter who entered. He stood there mouth gaping open at Remus and Sirius curled up together holding hands, the doorknob banging behind him. 

“Hey, Pete,” Remus said. Sirius had frozen against him, his hands going tight again.

“Pete! Hey!” James said, grinning at him. Remus and Sirius watched him as he leaped up from the bed to go and greet Pete. James stopped next to him and finally seemed to realize that Peter was staring at Remus and Sirius. “Oh. Right.”

“What’s going on?” Peter asked.

“Pete,” Remus said, sitting up slightly. “Sirius and I are dating. We’re together now. And we hope you’re okay with that and it doesn’t make you uncomfortable. But we’re very happy and we hope you can be happy for us.” Sirius nodded along with Remus, waiting for Peter to reply.

“Oh. Okay. And you're okay with this?” He asked James.

“Yep! I’m very happy for them.” James said, crossing his arms. He glared at Pete. “And you are too right?” 

“Of course!” Peter raised his arms in defense. “It’s about time, anyways.” 

Sirius sat up abruptly. “What do you mean it’s about time?” he asked accusingly. 

“Well, you guys have clearly been in love with each other for years,” Peter said like it was obvious. He sat back on his bed and reached for his Charms book. He opened it and started to read, seemingly oblivious to the other three boys gaping at him. 

“What?!” James asked Peter, very close to yelling. 

Peter jumped, head shooting up to look at James. “Well hasn’t it been obvious? You should see their faces when the other is shirtless.” He cracked a grin at Sirius who went bright red, his eyes darting to Remus, who was still shirtless. 

“I didn’t notice anything!” James sounded honestly disappointed. 

“It’s okay James. I think Peter knew more than either Sirius or I did.” Remus assured James. “And you can watch Sirius blush when I’m shirtless now, to make up for the months where you missed out.”

“Years,” Peter added grinning. Sirius went even redder, his mouth gaping. “How did it happen anyway?”

“I’ll explain, Pads, give you a chance to recover,” Remus said, kissing Sirius’s forehead. Sirius nodded dumbly. “It took a while,” Remus said to James and Peter, even though it was obvious. “I’ve been interested in Sirius ever since I knew I liked guys, which was probably during third year. I had no idea he liked me back until today though.” 

“It was painfully obvious,” Peter interjected. 

“Well, it wasn’t to us,” Remus admitted. “I was completely clueless. I’m pretty sure that Sirius knew,” Sirius nodded to confirm this. “As earlier today he pulled me into the broom closet on the second-floor corridor.” James gasped, staring at Sirius. “And then we got together.” Remus finished his story and laid back against the bed frame.

“What?!” James protested. “You can’t leave us with that! We need more!”

“There’s not much else to say!” Remus said.

“That’s not true,” Sirius interjected. “I’ll finish the story. So, I pulled Remus into the closet. Well, I guess I pulled him out… anyway. I pulled him in and pressed my body to his. I told him that I’d been really into him for a long time and that I really wanted to date him.”

“I don’t think that was the words you used.” 

“Well, the actual words don’t matter…” 

“They do when they’re ‘you’re really hot, and I really want to snog you and also like hold your hand and go on dates and stuff.’ and you were bright red the whole time.”

“Aw, that's adorable Padfoot,” James said to Sirius who was bright red again. 

“Anyway!” Sirius said loudly, “Remus asked some stupid question about me liking  _ James,  _ which is stupid because no offense James, but you're like my brother.” James nodded enthusiastically at this. 

“I would never take your man Moony!” he said. 

“I know James. You guys were just very close and I was worried that if Sirius was into guys it would be you he would date instead of me.”

“Never Moons. It’s only ever been you.” Remus smiled and looked down at his hands. “Well after we got that out of the way, I kissed him. And he kissed me back. It was amazing. His hands were all over my body and we were so close together I could feel every part of his body…” Sirius trailed off dreamily. 

“It’s okay for you to leave out some details,” James said, bright red. 

“Yeah,” said Peter and Remus in sync. 

“But it was so amazing!” Sirius insisted. “I could talk about it for hours.” Remus smiled widely, pulling Sirius close to him. 

“I know you could. I could too, but let's not make James and Pete listen to us.”

“Fine. And then we came up here and snogged some more. And then we smoked. Sorry about that by the way James.” 

“It’s okay, Pads. At least you remembered to open the window.”

“Actually, that was Moons.”

“Of course. Always the sensible one aren’t you Moony?”

“Until I decided to go ahead and fall in love with my best friend.”

The four boys continued to talk as the sun lowered. Remus and Sirius stayed curled up together, holding each other tight. Eventually, Remus started to yawn, and Peter decided they should probably go to sleep, or McGonagall would definitely notice something in the morning. Eager to escape McGonagall’s wrath, the boys decided to turn in for the night. 

Stretching, James stood up and looked around for his bed. Peter was searching for his night clothes in his bedsheets, and Remus and Sirius were brushing their teeth in the bathroom. James stopped still for a second, looking down in horror at his bed. He somehow had not noticed that it was the bed that Remus and Sirius had been laying on all night. The bed that they had- no. 

“Sirius?! Remus?! What in Merlin's pants were you doing on my bed!” 

“Nothing!” Sirius yelled back nervously. Peter backed away from James nervously. There was a moment of silence before - 

“Did you snog on  _ my bed?!! _ ” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is diangelo2000, feel free to follow!  
> Also read my other fic, Nicknames and Chrysanthemums!


End file.
